Silver Wing
by TheFantasizer
Summary: Part of Old Story Collection. Legolas finds an unconscious girl in the woods and takes her home to care for her. This story was written when I was 13 so it is unfinished and is probably going to stay that way, unless someone wants to adopt it or something.
1. Chapter 1

"Legolas, I have found you a wife" said the elvenking Elrond mightily, one day when Legolas was called by his father.

"But father I am not ready to marry yet" said Legolas.

"But my dear son when then will you take the chance and mount the throne" said king Elrond.

"The day when I feel ready to marry" said Legolas.

"Listen son, I am losing my power. And I think it is time for me to retreat. And I would like some grandchildren one day, just so you know".

"I know but I just don't feel like it's time yet".

"But when are you then going to be ready" said king Elrond and raised his voice.

"I do not know!" said Legolas and raised his voice too.

"Listen, I have seen a wedding in the nearest future, your wedding, and I shall make sure that it is going to come true my son" said king Elrond and his voice got a tad bit angrier, but he hurriedly calmed himself.

"Listen, I have no intention of marrying in the next many years there is to come" said Legolas in a dangerous voice. Then he turned, took a few strides, but then stopped, and without turning not even looking back, he said coldly;"I'm going to patrol the area around the city". And then he left.

There went some time where Legolas had just run around the woods, patrolling, when he suddenly caught sight of something lying on the ground just a hundred meters forward. Legolas ran closer; it looked like some kind of animal. He went a little closer, hesitated, and then went all the way over to it. He kneeled and turned it. To his surprise it was a human. The human had fainted from exhaustion. It was a girl, around the 16-17 human years. _What is she doing all the way out here? _he wondered. He put two fingers to her neck. _Luckily she is still alive,_ he thought relived. He picked her up, but then something fell from her. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He ran through the forest with her in his arms, on the way to the elvencity, where he could get her treated.

The next morning when Legolas came to check on her, she had just woken up.

"Good you're awake" Legolas said relived. The girl who didn't know where she was or how she got there, just starred scared and confused at him.

"Oh forgive me" said Legolas "I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the elvenkingdom Mirkwood, son of king Elrond, and the one who found you out in the woods and brought you here" Legolas said with a friendly smile and bowed. The girl still just stared at him.

"May I ask you of your name" he asked very politely. The girl still didn't say anything; she just looked at him with that look. She moved her hand to her throat, still without looking away from him. Suddenly there was panic in her eyes. She was moving around with pillows and blankets, like she was looking for something.

"Is it this you're looking for?" said Legolas and took something up from his pocket. He held it up so she could see it. It glinted in the light from the beautiful morning sun. It was a fine silver necklace. On the chain there was a little bird, that was spreading its wings out, the bird had had a diamond eye, but it was no longer there, now there was only a little hole where the diamond had been. She looked at it, eager after getting it back.

"I couldn't let anyone else look after it" said Legolas, and went over to give it to her. She took it and held on to it like it was life itself. When Legolas had taken a few steps back, she put it around her neck fast. She was holding on to it with her right hand, the one that wasn't bound in bandage.

"If you stay here I will get you something to eat" Legolas said with that friendly smile of his, and left to get her some food.

The next day she didn't say anything either. And it continued like that for the next couple of days, until one day where Legolas was called for a quest for his father.

"But father I cannot go, I have to stay to look after her, she will not eat anything else than what I give her, and she would not understand either if it is not I who comes to her, to check on her"

"My son you have to go, your people depend on it. And you cannot stay with her forever. She must learn to take care of herself"Said king Elrond with a strong voice.

"I know, but I feel this need to protect her. Maybe we can move her in to my room?" said Legolas hopefully.

"NO!" said king Elrond strictly"that is absolutely out of the question"

"But she will feel more secure" said Legolas angrily.

"No I forbid it! And that is that!" said king Elrond. Legolas could see that he wouldn't get anywhere with this, so he gave up.

"Very well then" Legolas said his voice void of emotion.

When it was lunch a maid was sent to the girls, Arithi Legolas had named her, quarters, with a tray of food and drinking for her.

The maid came into the room and bowed.

"Prince Legolas has been sent on a quest for his father, but will be retuning when the sun is setting, therefore I have been given the honor to bring Lady Arithi her food today" the maid said very nervously. Arithi started to shake and hyperventilate.

"Where is Legolas?" she whispered very lightly, almost unbearable, but the maid heard it, because of her elven ears. Arithi's voice was very raw from not using it for a very long time.

"Prince Legolas is out patrolling the outer boarders of the woods. He will not be gone very long, he will be back in just a couple of hours" the elven maid said starting to get scared but trying to sound reassuringly.

There was falling tears from Arithis eyes now, and she was trembling more violently.

"Where is Legolas?" she screamed, and the young elven maid ran from the room, scared out of the skin.

When Legolas returned, the sun was just about to disappear entirely behind the horizon. Just as he had gotten of his horse, a scared maid ran up to him and said that Arithi had gone mad, and kept screaming his name, and that he should hurry up to her room.

Legolas forgot everything he was doing and ran as fast as his legs could carry him up to Arithis room. When he got there he was shocked, everything was either turned upside down or broken. In the furthest corner was a little trembling ball of white sheets, mumbling things in another language he couldn't understand.

"Arithi?" the trembling ball suddenly stopped mumbling and very slowly a little pale head with brown curls, freckles and big shining blue eyes peeked from behind the sheets.

"Arithi… Arithi it's me, Legolas" he silently cursed himself, he should not have come here without having cleaned himself first. His clothes were smeared in orkblood, and his hair was not as neat as it used to be, in other words he looked frightening. She was probably scared of him now, the only person she had trusted here, had turned up looking like a killer.

"Legolas?" she breathed.

"Yes it is me, Legolas. Do not be scared, I will do you no harm" Legolas tried to reassure her.

"Legolas…" she breathed again.

"Yes, I am here now, you do not need to be scared anymore, Legolas is here, and I will protect you no matter what" he said giving her his kind smile.

"Legolas…" she breathed and threw herself into his arms. Legolas was shocked, but recovered fast and put his arms around her. She was crying into his neck now, holding on to him for dear life.

"Shhh, it will be okay, everything will be okay. I am here now" Legolas said trying to calm her down, while petting her hair. He sat her down on the bed which luckily was still standing on all four legs. He tied to let go of her, but she wouldn't have any of it, she kept holding onto him until she was done crying. When she was just sniffling she realized what it was she was doing, and hurriedly pulled back, blushing furiously. Legolas just chuckled.

"There is no need to be embarrassed, you were scared and glad to see me" he said, trying to get eye contact with her. "Arithi… look at me…" she hesitated but looked at him anyway. "It is okay, now that I am here nothing can hurt you"

"Now that I know that you can speak why don't you tell me your name?" he asked.

"A-Arithi…" she said.

"Not the name that I have given you, your real name" Legolas said.

She looked down into her lap "E-Eva…" she trailed off "E-Evalon…" she tried again.

"Evalon… what a beautiful name" Legolas said and she looked up into his blue eyes again.

"W-why do you call me Arithi?" she asked shy and insecure.

"Arithi means silver wing, I thought it would be fitting since what you are protecting the most is a silver bird, hanging around your neck" he said and smiled his friendly smile. Evalon/Arithi smiled a shy smile and took a hold of her necklace, looking down again her high cheekbones going pink.

"See I like it when you smile, your smile is beautiful. You should do that more often" Legolas said. She just started blushing even more and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Now, I must go clean up, I cannot go around like this all day" Legolas said starting to get up. But before he could leave though Arithi took a hold of his sleeve.

"Don't leave me" she said looking up into his eyes with tears in her blue ones.

"Don't worry I will just be gone for a little while, I will come back, I promise" Legolas said, smiling reassuringly at her.

**A/N: **This is a story I wrote when I was about 13, so sorry for all the misspellings and all that, and yes I realize that this is a crappy story, and the characters are OOC and so on, but I wanted to put it up anyway.

I'm making a group of all my old, crappy and unfinished stories called; **O****ld Story Collection**  
so if you want to read more of these type of stories then tell me, cause I've got a lot of them.

If you're interested in** adopting/using/writing **more on it, then you're welcome to it, as long as you contact me about it, because I want to read your take on it.

**I am not going to write any more on this**, maybe in the future some time, but for now I'm just going to let it be as it is.

**Thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey people who read this!

I've had two replies on the adopting thing and jeffhardyluvsme and HarmonySoundown are going to do their takes on this piece of crap that I've written.

I hope that they are going to have some fun with this and I'm looking forward to reading what they come up with.

-Fanta


End file.
